


Miracles Only Ever Kill Us More

by ghostdreaming



Series: No More Bound By Your Good And Bad [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Character Study, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its really still just a continuation of the same old with a new twist when it comes to the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles Only Ever Kill Us More

**Author's Note:**

> So many season finally feels!

Dean Winchester's dead body, that had earlier been laid so reverently on his bed by his grieving brother, opened eyes now turned demon-black.

That the Mark of Cain had found a perfect host in Dean was not a surprise. The Hunter who willingly sold his soul to Hell for his brother's life, and who'd been coveted as the ideal host of the Archangel Michael, who had been tossed unceremoniously into Purgatory only to end up being what could have been the biggest bad there, probably even without the help, if he hadn't actually pretty much just blown through the place like a storm only to slip out again like he was the mythical monster not the others trapped there. And those were only some of the more noted highlights. He probably couldn't be called a hero anymore, even by those who don't try to vilify him, not when it turned out those labeled as the good are all proved to have promoted themselves as such only to justify their attacks on those who disagree with them and to make them feel good about themselves. It wasn't even important enough to be worth bothering about anymore those lies and delusions about the rewards of what gets touted as normal/ good. Dean's life was more real and alive than that. Where love's negatives aren't amputated and it isn't rejected for its huge, rough, scrapping stones or burning and acidic bursts but were the whole person is accepted as they are.

Dean Winchester has taken every role assigned to him and surpassed it in fucking it up.   

And now the embodiment of pure murder possesses him.

Let the fighting begin.

Again.


End file.
